It took so long to make me see it's YOU !
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: Thinking Over the things that you’ve said … It’s You that I have loved all along.
1. Thinking over

I don't own neither CSI Miami nor those songs…

Thinking Over… (song : thinking over by Dana Glover)

**I want to thank Liphuggers for the amazing help and beta on this one... girl, without you this story wouldn't come true. Thank you so much for everything! **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Thinking Over**_

"_**Hi.... I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne" **__she introduced herself_

"_**Hi..I'm a …I'm Eric Delko" **__he said a little nervous_

"_**Oh.. the newbie… I'd heard about you…" **__she said smiling_

"_**well…. yeah…really?" **__he asked a little too concerned_

"_**It'll be a pleasure having you on the team…" **__her southerner hospitality kicking in_

"_**The pleasure is**__** all mine…"**_

She was living all these new feelings... something she never felt before. Every time they were together butterflies fly on her stomach, her heart speed fast, palms sweat, the hair behind her neck rise…

"_**So… there's one more question…. You are gonna give me your phone number now or later??"**_

This was his first flirtation encounter with her and all she could do was give him a laugh… he was a flatter, she was definitely impressed with him. She could swear that she was getting red_… be still my heart._ He was young, strong, all smiling, charming and very very desirable if she could say that. She confessed later, _only to herself_, that she had to hold herself to not give him her phone number… _sigh_… _resisting him was gonna be a hard mission…_ she was a single woman, open to opportunities, challenges, diversions, surely open to him and he was there in front of her, 6 feet of muscle and hot stuff, asking for her number. _God! How she wanted to taste those lips, to feel those arms on her_ but he was her co-worker. She couldn't get involved.

_I've been searching for a reason_

_And I'm running out of time_

_I can feel that it's the season_

_It's time to make up my mind_

_Walking with her__** "Hey Calleigh. Listen, I was wondering if, uh, maybe I could crash at your place tonight. I'm trying to keep a low profile and H has been stirring up the neighborhood."**_

_**"You know how he **__**is- he's like a dog with a bone." S**__he add_

_**"Yeah, well, he needs to learn how to let go, because this girl's family doesn't care about solving the crime. Their niece is already dead. You know, they're thinking we gotta protect the living."**_

_**"I can't say I blame them**__." Checking her test results while he waits by the door; she smiles__** "On the couch. No midnight tiptoe. Deal?"**_

_**"Deal." **_

That day was his first night in her house; she had to admitted that she was a little intrigue about that… Why her? Why not Speedle?

These amazing sensations of rightness, of perfection, but feelings are feelings and they come as fast as they go, right?!?! _'Damn it, Calleigh… what is happening to you?? Where is the confident Calleigh?? What happen to her?' _

"_**Thanks for the vote of confidence"**__he said a little too hurt._

"_**Eric, I trust you with every fiber of my being and you know that, ok?!" **_Telling him that, she saw him practically melting, calming down.

That was the truth… she could trust him with her life she knew that he wouldn't let her down…he would cover her back, help her in anything. He had to prove that in so many ways but … there is always a but…

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do_

_There are so many thoughts in my head_

Sure with him it was different, she couldn't denied that even with him she couldn't help but feel careful after all he was a man and what a man he was, so handsome, so strong but at the same time so sweet, so much kindness; so hot and so sexy and with a grasp that left her losing her mind… I am not speaking about those traces that have our feet leaving the ground, nor the proofs that were usually found by the detectives of the cartoons. Grasp, in the way that a man catches a woman, almost always some seconds before gluing his lips on her. The grasp I refer to here can even be romantic, but it has to have a Neanderthal touch… a grasp that makes you see the heart beating in his eyes_'– how he had improved that she didn't like to think of –'_ definitely one that made her crazy; and being a man she needed to stay alert because after so much disillusion in her past relationships she couldn't help but stay insecure…

_Calleigh seeing him__,__** "Hey hot stuff. I thought this was your day off." **__Smiling, he grins __**"Yeah. They called me in to testify, but I'm done now."**_

_**"Ah, too guilty to take a day off?" **__he replied__** "Well, you're the same way. You know how it is."**__ She agrees__** "That's true."**_

That day he was very hot – she always admired men in suits – and with Eric dressed like that, it was surely a hot view but she had to say that out loud?? Her and her big mouth …fortunately he didn't reply; if he had said something she would be definitely embarrassed.

_There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose_

_So I'm thinking over the things that you've said_

_Thinking over the things..._

And here she is laying at his side… at 3:00 a.m. sleepless, one hand holding her head and the other hugging her pillow, thinking over … about the past, where all those feelings had started.

_I'm thinking over_

_Thinking over_

_Thinking over_

So many thoughts… so many doubts… so many things that were said, how could she knew he was the one? How could she be right about that, about them?? _'Damn it… why did things have to be so difficult, why was it so hard to make a decision??'_

_The things that you've said_

_And I'm thinking over_

_Thinking over_

_Thinking over the things..._

_She said__ in a whisper__** "Eric. Hey, it's Calleigh."**_

_Eric drowsy; still out of it__** "Cal..."**_

_She smiles around __her tears__** "You look good." **__He laughs quietly as she tells him __**"Your parents are on their way. They're gonna be here really soon, and Horatio was here, and Alexx."**_

_He a little dazed__** "Where's my sister?"**_

_Stunned she ask__ed__** "What?"**_

_Eric__ said to clarify__** "Marisol...where's my sister? I wanna see my sister."**_

_She said__, trying to calm him down__** "Hey. Why don't you rest? Just rest."**_

She remembered the day he was shot… she felted so lost, so meaningless... – a simple tear fell from her eye – … God, she thought she had lost him… her best friend, her lifeline… her partner… _her Eric_. Then when she came to see him again, he was awake and she felt relieved until he asked for her sister, Marisol. He had hit a gap in his memory ... and that devastated her… her Eric, her best friend, the one who knows her better then herself, suddenly didn't remember what had happen some months ago. Maybe she was being selfish but she couldn't help the feeling of wanting the old Eric there, the one who had conquered her heart, even Eric remembering her, she was afraid of never having him again, but what she didn't know was that this new Eric was a lot better for her than the old one…

_Am I ready for forever?_

_Oh, God, show me a sign_

Was she ready for forever? For all the till death do us part thing? She needed answers, signs that this was the right thing to do. She wasn't familiar with happiness, simple life, love. She had suffered so much already that she was tired. Tired of fighting for the right thing. Tired for fighting for someone wasn't worthy, fighting for things almost unreachable.

_Eric:__** "Calleigh, I wanted to thank you. For taking care of that girl today."**_

_Calleigh:__** "It's no problem. You would have done the same thing for me."**_

_Eric:__** "Yeah. It's just that, uh... you've helped me out a lot this year."**_

_Calleigh:__** "Well, I appreciate you for appreciating me." **__she kissed him on the cheek_

This new side of Eric was getting into her more and more… he wasn't afraid of showing her gratitude. She knew that was hard for him… getting back to work after everything that he had suffered, remember things, having confidence, trusting in him again… he made her feel important, no one had appreciated her like he did that day… of course she had heard a lot of thanks for her great job but this was different, this was gratitude for life, for caring, for being there, for support…

_'Cause if we're to be together_

_Then it's got to be divine_

_She gets a piece of glass stuck in her finger at the crime scene__** "Ow! Damn it."**_

_Eric:__** "What happened?"**_

_Calleigh:__** "It's a piece of glass."**_

_Eric:__** "Hang on a second, let me see. Ooh."**_

_Calleigh:__** "That'll teach me to leap before I look."**_

_Eric:__** "Got it."**_

_Calleigh:__** "Eric…"**_

Ok! That was totally unlike her… flirting like that in the middle of a crime scene?? It wasn't supposed to happen that way… what was sexy and breathless in having a piece of glass in your finger?? Nothing but pain... ugh... but when it comes to Eric, with that longing yet at the same time worried face being the one taking that piece of glass from your finger…God! You can simply get lost in any coherent thought...

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do_

_There are so many thoughts in my head_

_Calleigh:__** "I spoke to the ER. Jake's gonna be alright."  
**__Eric:__** "Oh, I'm sure he'd love for you to go visit him in the hospital."  
**__She pauses__** "Yeah, you know what, I came to see you at the hospital too."  
**__then pauses__** "Yeah. That was different."  
**__Calleigh:__** "It is different. Because you and I work together."  
**__Eric:__** "You work with Jake too."  
**__Calleigh:__** "He's in homicide. You and I are in the lab day and night**__." she pauses again __**"You know that I trust you with my life. I don't even know how I feel about Jake yet."  
**__He pauses, look at her eyes for a moment__** "Alright, maybe we should get back to work"**_

Was he jealous of her? Was she so blind to see back there that he was trying to tell her that he wanted her? One thing she was sure of… she was confused, there were too many things, happening too fast, she needed to sort those things out.

_There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose_

_So I'm thinking over the things that you've said_

_Thinking over the things..._

She knew that sooner or later this was coming, the day that she had to make the most important and the most hardest choice of her life. There were two roads to walk down, only one road to choose and she was running out of time, literally.

Two roads. One with Eric and one without him. Two destinies, only one choice. Which one she would chose, she didn't know but she was sure that she needed Eric, the only constant in her life.

_Calleigh:__** "How does Rick Stetler have even the faintest idea of what's going on in my personal life?"  
**__Eric:__** "It was an accident. I left you a message. I called you."  
**__Calleigh:__** "I didn't get it."  
**__Eric:__** "Look, I never intended for this to happen, okay? I don't like the situation with Jake but I wouldn't rat you out. You know that."  
**__Calleigh:__** "Let's just work the case."**_

_Every__ day he was amazed with her by being so sincere, so open with his feeling of her… or maybe she was too scared about letting him in, that she always pulled him away from her, she needed to think before doing something that she might regret later…_

_I'm thinking over_

_Thinking over_

_Thinking over_

_The things that you've said_

_Eric:__** "Still, uh, angry with me about the thing with Jake, right?"**_

_Calleigh:__** "No, I'm not. You know what? It, it probably would have gotten out eventually even if you hadn't have told Stetler and you probably just sped up the inevitable."**_

_Eric:__** "If it would've been me, I would a transferred to the night shift."**_

_Calleigh:__** "That's sweet."**_

How could a person put another in such a priority in his life?? He was willing to change shifts for her, to change his life for her… did he care so much for her like that? Did she deserve someone like him? Would she have done something like that if it was reversed?

_And I'm thinking over_

_Thinking over_

_Thinking over the things..._

"_**Listen,**__** Calleigh… I got to ask you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." **__He took a deep breath, concerned about what she would think of him__** "I know you're off duty, but...have you been drinking?" **_

"_**You know,**__** the paramedic asked me that question." **__She said almost crying_

"_**I had two mimosas,**__** but it doesn't have anything to do with what happened. It's my day off…" **_

"_**You don't have to explain it to me. I understand, I believe you, it's just not me that you got to worry about." **_

While everyone was doubting her actions, he was there with a hundred percent of trust, trying to comfort her, to make her feel better after all… she was thankful for having him there instead of Jake… she couldn't explain that it just felt right having him, being surrounded in his arms.

For Eric, life seems so easy, so uncomplicated like two and two is four; always looking at the bright side, with hope. He was so open, a man that wasn't ashamed of feelings, he was captivating, she didn't know if she could do that, love him the way he loved her, unconditionally. She was sure that she loved him but was afraid of not being this super woman that he admired. She was afraid of letting him down, of disappointing him and here he was wanting, wishing, willing for a life at her side, a life with her. A family.

_**  
**__Calleigh:__** "Can you imagine raising a family without any help? I mean, you know, given the hours we work."**_

_Eric:__** "Yeah, I could, definitely."**_

_Calleigh:__** "Really?"**_

_Eric:__** "Yeah. Why, you don't think I'd be a good dad?"**_

_Calleigh:__** "No, I think you'd be a great dad. I just never heard you mention having children before."**_

_Eric:__** "Well, maybe when I find the… the right girl."**_

Right girl?!?? _God!!_ She remembered… that statement made her crazy. Was he trying to tell her something? Was he mocking her? Daring her? It had started as a simple thought, a comment, but then he said that, he challenged her, pushed her to give an opinion … he would be a wonderful father she definitely knew that, but she didn't count on the right girl thing…

_He wants to marry me_

_Carry me far away_

_He wants to love me for life_

_Calleigh stands at the __altar and puts on the bride's fake veil. Eric has a smile on his face and looks at her longingly. Calleigh smiles back and tells Eric, __**"If you tell anyone I did this, I'll kill you"**__ Eric returns the smile and continues the investigation._

She was determined on solving that case that she didn't realized until she saw his dreamy face on hers… she was in white clothes and wearing a veil – a wedding veil on the altar – he was daydreaming of her and she could tell by the look on his face and suddenly she was blushing, her cheeks was turning red and she felt it… why he always affect her like that?

_He wants to be with me_

_Every morning I awake_

_He wants to hold me through the night_

_Father, which way should I go?_

_I cannot clearly see_

_Oh, I love him so_

_But only you know if he's the one for me_

_He walk__s side by side with her to the Hummers__** "You sure you're okay?"**_

_S__he nods__** "Yeah, I'm okay."**_

_Eric:__** "What are you gonna do, take some time off?"**_

_She stops at her Hummer __**"I really don't know to be honest. I think I just wanna go home. Think about what happened**__." turns to get in the Hummer_

_H__e steps closer__** "Hey, you're not going home alone."**_

_She turns to look at him__** "Eric, I'm fine. I really am, I promise, but thank you." **__and turns around again_

_Eric:__** "I'm not." **__Calleigh turns__** "I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to you today."**_

_She pauses and look__s him in the eyes__** "Okay." **__He opens the door for her on his Hummer, and then goes to the driver's side, which she had opened from the inside._

She wasn't fine, she was terrified, scared, and afraid to go home alone but she was Calleigh, the bullet girl, hard core, strong women also she was human, she had feelings, normal ones and it looked like he knew that. He knew that she wasn't fine but she wasn't saying them aloud so like he always did, he opened his heart, his feelings to her… letting her know that he wasn't fine, he was scared of losing her, of not seeing her again… and to be truthful she felt relieved that he was there for her, that he was so stubborn when it came to her... all she needed was him with her and he was willing to give that to her.

_Thinking over_

_The things that you've said_

_I'm thinking over_

_Thinking over_

_Only you know if he's the one for me_

_**Eric: "Thank God ! Y**__**ou are ok!!"…**_

…_she tells him after he finds the bullet__** "You are my hero!" **_

She was devastated, she had a bullet, her specialty, fool her like that and set her lab on fire; she had compromised the only evidence that they had... the case was gone but when she thought that everything was lost he came to save her, to be her hero.

_I can__'t really tell you_

_What I'm gonna do_

_There are so many thoughts in my head_

_There are two roads to walk down_

_And one road to choose_

_So I'm thinking over_

_The things that you've said_

_Thinking over_

_Thinking over_

After so much timing dancing around each other, here they are, sleeping at the same bed; not hers anymore but their bed... finally she realized that this was right, this was meant to be, the two together, not as partners, not as friends but as lovers. This was the road that she started to walk down and she was definitely ready to walk until the end... the road that lead to him, to his arms, by his side… now it wasn't just her anymore, now it was them. Them. Us… and for that she couldn't wait anymore. Together they would fight and they would win because with him, she knew that she could go wherever she wanted to. Suddenly he stirred and pulled her against him, one arm rested protected on her waist and the other under his head; one leg between hers and a soft sigh of joy left his lips. She snuggled in his arm and fell asleep…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC...


	2. Realizations

**_Realizations_**

_**Chapter 2**_

Have you ever thought about how amazing it is when realization sinks into you??... I mean… _God!!_ I was so lost, so unsure of the future but then he came into my life like a soft breeze for seven long years until the day that this soft breeze turned into a hurricane of love, security, the whole package that I was searching for… it's amazing, you simply feel in control again.

_Reading the notes of Eric's psych session_ _**"After I got shot, it really put things in perspective. Made me think about my future, settling down. Be nice if it were Calleigh."**_ _she pauses_

_He inquisitively_ _**"Find something?"**_

_She pauses_ _**"Uh, no. I think this is a bust."**_

'_Yeah.__.. great one Calleigh... A bust!?!?!??' _Which piece of information about his thought of her was a bust, uhm??

Ok... she wasn't prepared for that... no way she could imagine that Eric had such deep thoughts like that about her… she knew that he felt something… for God sake… she felt it too but she thought that was because of everything they had going through, his shooting, her kidnap maybe all those feelings were feelings of gratitude or a fling nothing serious like that… she was speechless, she had to regain control and fast because he noticed something was off.

_Outside of the lab__, __**"It was a rough day."**_

_He agree__d and slowly __**"Listen, I'm sorry if I forced you to compromise your ethics."**_

_She smiles slowly__** "No, you didn't force me into anything. Besides, I think the end result was worth it."**_

_He nods __**"Yeah. Dr. Marsh was a good lady."**_

_She tentatively__** "You know that you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"**_

_**"Of course…When we were going through the files, did you happen to read mine?"**_

_She hesitantly __**"Would it matter if I did?"**_

_Eric: __**"It just wasn't in my batch, so I figured..."**_

_Calleigh: __**"We make a good team." **__She smiles __**"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."**__ Smiles again and walks away_

There he was… waiting for her outside the building; it was in her best interest to talk to him after such revelation, she needed some time to think straight. Doing what she does the best, she pulled her wall up fast and held herself; she had to get out of there fast before things were said…

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_Calleigh: __**"You doing okay?"**_

_Eric: __**"No, not really. I just found out that Doug is all alone, doesn't have a wife, family."**_

_Calleigh concerned __**"You know you're not Doug, right?"**_

_Eric: __**"Yeah, I do."**_

_She nods __**"Okay."**_

_Eric: __**"Your friendship means a lot to me, Calleigh."**_

_She smiles __**"I didn't know you felt that way."**_

_Eric: __**"How can you not know that? You read my file."**_

_She pauses __**"That was an unrelated case. It's important to me to respect your privacy."**_

She understood what he was feeling… being alone, with no family, no one to share a life with was really scary; she knew that all too well… who she was trying to fool?? _'Respect his privacy?? The hell if you were too scared… and a coward by the way you let him know that you felt a little…ok, a lot, of the same way…'_

_But an unexpected way_

_On this unexpected day_

_She was at the lab; waiting for Eric to get off the elevator__, __**"Hey. I was waitin' for you."**__ She hands him a file folder __**"Uh, this is the file Horatio wanted." **__awkward silence __**"Thanks."**__ He turns to leave, then stops to face her __**"About what happened earlier...I didn't mean to put you on the spot."**_

_She smiles;__ and pauses __**"Forget it."**_

_He pause__d and quietly __**"What if I don't want to?"**_

_She look__ed at him seriously, but quietly said __**"Eric, I am so confused. What do you want?" **__she paused; waited to see if he'd answer __**"You are gonna have to tell me, because until I actually hear you say the words...I don't even know if you believe it yourself." **__She took a breath __**"Do you know what I'm saying?" **__he stared at her, then she walked away_

Perfect! He had to bring this out right now?!?! What did he want me to do? Throw myself in his arms?? Not that that is a bad idea… those strong, shaped triceps… _'Earth to Calleigh!!!' _but damn it he knew what he really wanted or felt it.

_Could it mean this is where I belong_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_He sits at her bedside __**"You know, the docs have you on this nitric oxide to help you breathe better. But you can't stay on it forever. It'll turn on you if your lungs don't start to breathe on their own. So you gotta get that peak number down to four, okay?" **__holding her hand and standing next to her bed he leaned closer to her __**"You're gonna get through this, okay? I know you will. You have to." **__quietly __**"I can't imagine going to work without you...I can't imagine living my life without you."**_

Right?!?! I'm dreaming… a good dream, a dream with Eric. I could get used to hearing this from him but when I woke up; his watch was there on my wrist… was that really a dream? When I first saw him coming, all smiling and nervous I started to think about that confession in my mind …

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_Calleigh stretches and smiles __**"Hey."**_

_He smiles back __**"Hey. I, um, I put my watch on you so you'd know I was here in case you woke up when I was out on the investigation."**_

_Smiling__ up at him __**"I knew you were here."**_

_He __looked slightly confused __**"How'd you know I was here? You could..."**__ than hesitantly __**"Could you hear me? You heard what I said?"**_

_Sh__e quietly said __**"Yeah. It was like a dream."**_

_Eric: __**"It was real."**_

_Then hesitantly she ask__ed __**"Will you...stay with me?"**_

_He looked at her, seriously,__**"No. No..."**__ then grins __**"Yeah. As long as you want me to."**__ He sits by the bed, holding her hand __**"As long as you want me to."**_

For one moment she thought that he was really being truthful about not staying with her but then when he grinned, she remembered to breathe again realizing that he was playing with her.

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_Calleigh in immigration holding, quietly __**"What did the immigration attorney say?"**_

_Eric: __**"He said the state is fast-tracking my deportation hearing. He said there's no due process for illegal immigrants."**_

_She pauses; then quietly __**"Why didn't you say anything to me? I mean, you found out your birth certificate is a fake. That's a huge deal, don't you think?"**_

_Eric: __**"I just couldn't wrap my brain around it."**_

_She urgently __**"We're supposed to do stuff together now, though, right? I mean, all the stuff that you said to me at the hospital about us."**_

_Eric seriously __**"I meant all of it."**_

_Her small smile spread__**"Yeah."**_

_He sighs __**"It's like all of a sudden my life is a lie."**_

_She laughs softly __**"It's all right. I happen to like the lie."**_

_Eric: __**"What?"**__ laughing_

_She pauses; then softly __**"You could have told me."**_

_He sighs __**"This is crazy."**_

_**"Yeah."**__ She nods and smiles reassuringly __**"We'll get through it."**_

She couldn't believe herself… when did she start to be so open with him like that? She was nervous but he needed her and she was willing to be there for him, she wouldn't let him down not now, not ever. Even going through all this, he was so strong, so sure about them… and this attitude in him always makes me admire him more. Always determined about what he wants and she's afraid of what would happen with him, with them. _'Typical Calleigh!'_

_Over and over_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_Calleigh smiling and laughing with her arms spread wide __**"You missed out!" **__she hugs him, then steps back with her hands at his waist; his hands at her hips __**"I was gonna marry you, but your dad stepped in."**__ smiling up at him_

_Eric laughs __**"What makes you think I would say yes? Maybe I met somebody special on the inside."**_

_She coyly__ said __**"I doubt his cooking is as good as mine."**__ looks up at him __**"Hey, why don't I take you back to my place? I'll make you a traditional American dinner since you're new to our country."**__ She smiles_

_Eric chuckles __**"That sounds good."**__ looking down at her, __**"But danger has been following me everywhere I go."**__ she kisses him, then pulls back __**"Calleigh, I'm serious. I don't want anything to happen to you."**__ she kisses him again, then pulls back and looks up at him, __**"Come on. I have the safest house in Miami."**__ She leans closer and whispers __**"Do you know how many guns I have?"**__ and smiles as they walk with their arms around each other __**"You protected me; I'll protect you."**_

_And I am filled_

_With the sweetest devotion_

_As I, I look into your perfect face_

_Calleigh in the morgue to Eric __**"What's going on? You wanted to see me?"**_

_He said__ quietly after she closes the door __**"Yeah…we're being watched."**_

_She looks around __**"Somebody knows about us?"**_

_**"No. Not you and me. Our entire team. We're all in danger."**_

_L__ooking at the pictures on the table, __**"Who took these?"**__ concerned on her voice __**"One of Ivan Sarnov's people. This is serious, Calleigh. Sarnov put a target on us and is trying to intimidate us the way they do in Mexico City so he can take the run of Miami."**_

_She looks at the picture Eric holds up __**"That's Terrence."**_

_**"Yeah. That's your horse trainer friend. He might be in danger, too."**_

_She clicks through her cell phone__**"I should call him."**_

_He __became jealous about her calling the other guy __**"Yeah. Yeah, you should call him."**_

_She stops going through her phone and smiles at him __**"That was one afternoon. You know that, right?"**_

_**"Then why is his number in your cell phone?"**_

_She smiles and shrugs __**"I don't know. It was before you and me."**__ She pauses; then quietly __**"Can we talk about this tonight?"**_

_He nods, then smiles slightly __**"All right, we'll talk about it later."**_

_She nods __**"Okay."**_

Great… now everyone knows about us… that's why I was so against this in the first place now we are becoming gossip and what's worst is I bet Stetler is already getting here to talk about all the fraternization rules.

Typical Eric… was being jealous about nothing… ok… I have to confess if it was me seeing a picture of him with another woman I would definitely felt like that too…I thought I would never feel so amazed with having someone jealous of me… I never liked the jealous guy type, but this isn't just a guy I'm talking about, it's Eric and there was something about Eric being jealous of me with Terrance that made me feel alive, powerful in some way… I knew that this was silly but I couldn't help feeling that way…

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_He walks to the passenger side of the Hummer __**"The whole lab's buzzing about Grace Carlson's murder. I feel like I'm in a foreign country, and I don't speak the language."**_

_Calleigh walking the crime scene __**"It's a girl thing."**_

_**"Wait a minute. You watch, too?"**_

_Calleigh smiling __**"Maybe...Well, I used to."**_

_Eric chuckles __**"All these years, you still manage to surprise me."**_

_**"I'd like to think that's possible."**_

_Eric walks __on the opposite side of the scene, then stops to look at her __**"Wait a minute. You said that you used to watch it. Why did you stop?"**_

_She pause__d __**"Well, I got this new diversion."**__ She gestures as she describes him __**"Um, he's really cute. He's about this tall. He's wearing a white shirt..." **__and laughs_

_Eric chuckles __**"Hmm. As much as I'd like you to continue, take a look.**_

It was nice flirting with Eric… after so many years as friends flirting, dancing around each other, was nice finally say something and letting him know the truth… it felt good sometimes when she succeed in showing him some of her feelings, let him see that she was fond of him too and honestly he was a damn hot and delicious diversion and was her diversion.

_And it is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_Calleigh at the crime scene, walking towards Eric and Travers __**"So Travers, have you figured out what this is yet?"**_

_Travers: __**"Just about."**__ And walks away_

_Eric smiling __**"Uh, you mind lending me a hand?"**_

_Calleigh smile back __**"I'll give you two."**__ After neutralizing the pool, then checking the pH level __**"All right. The pH is at 7. It's perfectly neutral. So it's safe to get the body out. Do you think you wanna use your hands, or use the hook?"**_

_Eric smiles __**"No, you can use the hook. I'll get my hands dirty."**_

_Calleigh: __**"Thank you."**_

For Eric, she would give everything… hands, arms, kisses…uhm…he only need to ask but he didn't need to know that… it was a thing for her to know and for him never to find out or at least not now anyway…

She woke up restless, those last days were full of lack of sleeping and here she is, again, thinking about them, losing herself in thoughts about Eric… the man that had become more than a friend, more than a partner… more than her life itself.

This was becoming a morning routine, watching him sleep so peaceful, recording his features to her memory… her silk sheet falling down to his waist raising in her a new and warm desire…

_His hair short was black as a raven. _

_His eyes, the window of his soul, dark as pools of petroleum yet soft, lovable, they overwhelm her with such sincerity. _

_His nose… perfect like the work of a craftsman's hands._

_His mouth… oh that mouth, sweetness itself and like the best wine in earth._

_His lips, like scarlet ribbon that drop sweetness as the honeycomb; honey under his tongue. The kiss of his mouth is more delightful than wine._

_His cheek__s like beds of spice yielding perfume, the fragrance of his breath against my skin was exquisite. How delightful he is and how much more pleasing his love is than wine, and the fragrance of his perfume than any spice._

_His head is purest__ gold; his neck like a tower made by chocolate candy, tasteful, irresistible to kiss._

_His skin so radiant and ruddy, his body is like polished ivory. _

_Arms like rods of gold, when his left arm is under my head__ and his right arm embraces me, my heart began to pound for him. He had stolen me._

_Chest __is like a fortress with perfect spot to rest my head._

_His navel is a rounded goblet that never lacks blended wine and when our navel__s communicate… it was a touch from paradise._

_Those legs like pillars of dark marble set on bases of pure gold. He is altogether lovely. How plea__sing he is, I delight in only sitting by his side."_

How handsome, how charming, I could be… _'a smile spreading on her lips'_ I am lost in his. My love, my friend. I already place him like a seal over my heart, like a seal on my arm. There's no coming back; his love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like a blazing fire, like a mighty flame… that's it, I belong to him. It's him. It's Eric.

Sudden realization came through… she didn't need to search anymore, she already find it. Her home. The home for her heart and soul.

"_**M**__**orning… querida."**_ he said, voice hoarse from sleep, breaking her thoughts noticing the happy realization in her eyes _**"Care to share with me??"**_

"_**What??"**_ she said speaking to him for the first time that morning. He stared into her eyes… she was caught… he knew and she could see in his eyes too the love, longing, admiration… _God!!_ She loves him and he loves her too_, as simple as that._ He was waiting for her answer… she shared a sly, shy grin with him, one eyebrow raising as his arms tightly pull her against him, his hand traveling up to down on her back… he was playing with her, making her tremble with just a touch. Suddenly she saw a small smile on the corner of his mouth too… he was up to something and not resisting anymore she bent down to kiss him, stopping just a few inches from his lips, surprising him, his eyes already closed, and feeling his heart as her own beat fast, she whisper for the first time _**"I love you"**_ and kissed him. She had always demonstrated with her eyes and in her kisses but never in words, she was not prepared for that until today. Right then she had pulled down all her walls and surrendered to him heart and soul.

When breathing was a necessity and they break apart; opening her eyes she saw his still closed; his face enchanted. He looked at her lost in desire and before he said anything she answered his question he asked two days ago _**"yes… I'll… I'll marry you...".**_

He had proposed her two days ago on the beach, catching her by surprised…he thought that she would say yes right there but suddenly he noticed something unknowing in her eyes, apprehension maybe? Then he told her that she didn't have to say anything right there, she could think about it and tell him later; he would wait.

He was definitely such a gentleman and she didn't know what she had done to deserve him… if it was her in his place, she probably wouldn't have this attitude but he was Eric… her Eric, the man that had her heart and found a home, she didn't want anything different from him.

He smiled and caught her lips on a long, deep and exquisite kiss; after breaking the kiss he looked at her, his eyes wet with tears almost falling _**" I love you Calleigh like I never loved anyone else in my life"...**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**I tried to find the ways, ****search in words to get through your heart and tell you how much I love you, how much you're important for me and to me. Suddenly you told me that wasn't necessary because you already knew… and I asked you: "- how?"**

**You told me … the way you look at me, the way you hold me, kiss me…**

**Then I realized that words were****n't needed just simple actions… **

**Actions that for me were**** normal but for you were everything.**

**Thank you for loving me the way I love you…**

**A simple touch… **

**A simple smile…**

**A simple kiss… ****that lead me to a life with you… as simple as that!!!"**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**.**


End file.
